My only love
by rebeccag239
Summary: AU Ficlets of Will and emma from their first meeting at Mckinley onwards.
1. First meeting and introductions

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

New fic alert. This one will be AU, as in not centred in the Glee universe canon plotline but the kids will be involved, but they will be both at a school but Will won't be married two single people and their relationship from their first meeting onwards. Also there is no connection to the glee universe so it isn't set at a specific timeline. So hope you all like it and I haven't got an idea how long the fic will be depends what direction my mind comes to.

My only love

Chapter one: First meeting and introduction

(Emma Pillsbury hummed silently to herself as she neatly arranged books on her shelf in her new office at her new job she was in her first day as a guidance counsellor. She then glanced at her watch and gasped)

"Lunch time" she thought and her stomach began to rumble. She picked up some folders from her shelf which she was going to take to the office and slipped a pair of gloves on as she had quite severe OCD. Walking out of the office she locked the door behind her and started to move slowly down the hallway of McKinley high but all of a sudden two footballers slammed straight into her and knocked the folders out of her hands. Emma squeaked and stood still however she was broken from her frozen spot when she heard a loud voice

"Puck apologise to the woman" Emma glanced around and spotted a tall brown headed figure talking to one of the footballers who muttered an apology and then walked off with his friend The man then walked towards Emma and knelt down beside her picking up the folders

"Are you ok?" he said gently and Emma nodded. She recognised him as the man who had walked past her office this morning when she was polishing her name plate but then had disappeared. She thought she would never see him again and now here he was saving her again. "Here let me take these" he replied picking up the folders but Emma didn't mind as much that he was holding them and probably full of dirt "Shoot I should introduce myself. Willam Schuester" he smiled gently

"E-Emma" Emma replied and blushed slightly "Sorry" she mumbled

"Your new here I can see" William replied "Look why don't we take these folders to where they were going and then have lunch in the faculty lounge. I can introduce you to a few of the other staff members" Usually Emma would have run a mile from meeting other people but this man made her feel safe

"Ok" she replied as she followed William towards the office where they placed the folders to the secretary and then made their way to the faculty lounge where a few staff members were in. Emma sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a PB and J sandwich and some green grapes

"Very healthy" William smiled "Just this for me I`m afraid" he replied pulling out also a PB and J sandwich and a cookie. Emma glanced down at the ground and smiled playing with her fingers trying to stay in control of the situation. Suddenly a large burley woman sat down opposite Will and Emma

"Schuester just got those play by plays from last semester. Oh I didn't realise you had company" the woman smiled

"Shannon this is Emma. She`s new. Emma this is Shannon one of my friends she coaches the football team" Will explained

"Gotta show someone how to get those whipper snappers into shape" Shannon grinned slapping Will on the back "I'll see you around Will" Shannon smiled as she left the table

"Thanks Shan" Will replied as Emma glanced up at him her eyes wide.

"I thought your name was William" she replied

"It is but most of my friends call me Will. I don't really mind what you call me" Will replied finishing off his sandwich "So how did you manage to get the job here.?" He glanced at Emma

"I finished college in Virginia and moved about two years ago. This was the first job that looked good" Emma explained and Will realised that she was eating her grapes with a pair of gloves on but he hadn't spoken a word. Most guys would have run for the hills usually and Emma hid a small smile "What about you?" she glanced at Will

"I lived in Lima my entire life. I even went to school here. Even went to the Glee club when it was cool, I mean we still have one but Sandy isn't really the best" Will replied "Do you have a boyfriend?" Emma flinched "I mean I`m not being nosy it's just"

"No" Emma said softly and Will knew he had said too much "A-Are you" she paused glancing up at him

"Me?" Will replied and shook his head "I mean back in High School I had a serious girlfriend but after I went to college we broke things off. I mean I have had girlfriends but nothing at the moment. Still waiting for the right girl" he glanced across at Emma who smiled back

"I`m sure the right one will come along" she replied just as the warning bell sounded

"I`m surprised Sue isn't in here. Probably busy training her Cheerios" Will replied and Emma realised he sounded almost bitter. "Sorry that`s Sue Sylvester who runs the National championship cheerleading squad here at McKinley, Me and her don't exactly get along" Will explained to Emma who nodded as they walked along the corridor towards her office. Tension hung in the air as they waked down the corridor and then eventually stopped outside her office and Emma unlocked the door but waiting also for Will to say goodbye to her.

"I completely forgot to tell you what I do. I`m a Spanish teacher here at McKinley" Will explained to Emma who nodded "Oh and your Emma Pillsbury" he nodded glancing at the nameplate outside her door as Emma gave a small smile "Il probably see you around maybe tomorrow at lunch" Will explained to Emma who nodded as she closed the door behind her and had a huge smile on her face. However what she didn't know was that Will also had a huge smile also on his face and what both didn't know was that day would change things forever between them. First as friends and then as their relationship progressed through life itself.

And there you go. Hopefully that should be the start of it. The next chapter will have Will and Emma enjoying their first kind of date, not official date but as they are both single, when they take the kids to Carmel High and have Emma meet Sue also in the same chapter. Emma does have OCD but the longer she stops with Will it slowly begins to get less for her in case people were wondering. Anyway please review and I will try and have the next one up as quickly as I can.


	2. Starting Glee club

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter two of My only love. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review

My only love

Chapter two: Starting Glee club

(Will sat in the faculty lounge and placed his hands in his head. He had heard through the grapevine that Sandy Ryerson had been fired and therefore the Glee Club director position was available. He was tempted but who wanted to do that job. All the freaks and geeks, as Sue cruelly pointed out, were in that club. He smiled slightly as Emma sat opposite him and dug out her usual PB and J sandwiches)

"You ok?" Emma glanced at Will "You seem kinda spaced out"

"Sandy Ryerson got fired this morning. Apparently he was fooling around with a student" he explained as Emma slightly gasped

"But that shouldn't affect you. Sandy only ran the…" she smiled slightly as it dawned on her "Do you want to run the Glee club" she whispered

"I would like to" Will admitted "Because who else would want to take it over plus I was in the Glee club when I was at school so I know the ropes" Will was interrupted by Emma placing her hand on his and smiling slightly

"Go for it" she smiled. Will returned the smile and was about to add more when they were interrupted by Sue Sylvester placing herself in the chair opposite Emma

"Anyone sitting here?" she questioned Will but when Will didn't answer her she carried on "Seems that musical loving Sandy has been fired so I wonder who is going to take over that band of misfits. I`m sure whoever takes over won't attempt to take the many national championships I have won with the Cheerios. After all I am a champion and I am a winner"

"Emma this is Sue. The Cheerio coach" Will explained to Emma whose face was one to behold. Will had mentioned Sue to Emma but the pair had never met "And Sue this is…"

"Oh I know who this is William. Your latest conquest who don't fail to swoon over you. But you, I have your card marked mister. Elma if I was you I would stay well away. Anyway better get going." Sue remarked as she got up off the chair and walked to the entrance of the faculty lounge

"Erm" Emma started to say blinking her eyes as Will stood up

"Just ignore Sue." He smiled "I better go and see Figgins about the vacancy for Glee club. Meet me after school?" he glanced at Emma who nodded giving a small smile as Will walked away. Emma placed her sandwich down on her sandwich box and continued to polish her grapes which is what she had been doing just before Sue had interrupted her and Will.

"Will, would you prefer a sandwich?. I made some for today but I thought you might prefer to eat out" Emma trailed off as Will shook his head

"That sounds perfect!" he grinned as he walked forward and sat down next to Emma on one of the sofas "PB and J!" he grinned as he gratefully took one of the sandwiches from Emma

"Shannon told me that you liked them and you know I do so" she swallowed as she took a bite of the sandwich

"I`m surprised Figgins let us come here today. I mean budget cuts and everything" Will remarked "But I'm glad I came and I`m surprised that you came actually" he confessed

"Why?" Emma said puzzled

"Because with the crowds and your OCD I assumed that you wouldn't be able to cope…" Will replied. Emma shook her head

"Being around you actually makes things better" she admitted as Will`s eyes grew wider

"W-Wow" he cleared his throat "I mean" he started to say but Emma shook her head

"I don't know why" she gave a small smile "But in some ways I can do things like this" she replied as she extended a hand to the bustling crowds. Will sank back onto the sofa waiting for the warning bell as Emma thought back to when Will asked her to come here today

"_Hey Em" Will greeted her as he poked his head into her office. Emma was just organising some folders on her shelf and she looked surprised to see Will _

"_Will hey" Emma replied as she turned to see her friend and crush "How did your meeting with Figgins go?" _

"_Oh great" Will grinned "He wants me to set auditions up this week and if we get enough people I saw there`s an invitational on at Carmel High in a few weeks. Carmel won last year so I thought it would just be" he trailed off "Sorry this is thinking too far ahead." He paused _

"_N-No" Emma shook her head "But maybe do the auditions first before organising the trip" she smiled as Will nodded _

"_Maybe nobody will come" he replied as Emma shook her head _

"_You just need one of the cool kids to sign up, say one of the jocks or the footballers, and then they will come flocking. Teenagers are all about being cool and at this moment in time Glee club is not" he glanced at Will who nodded _

"_That is why you are the guidance counsellor. I would never thought of that" he admitted and Emma slightly blushed. What was he doing to her she had never felt like this around any other guy. I mean she had gone out with guys but this was something different. Blushing she glanced at Will who moved towards the chair in front of Emma and sat down opposite the guidance counsellor who glanced at Will puzzled. _

"_That`s another thing. To thank you for giving me the idea I would like it if you would come with me to the invitational. I know it's a long shot but" he paused as Emma shook her head sharply. _

"_N-No I would love to" she gave a broad grin as Will grinned back. The warning bell then sounded as Will left her office then Emma jumped as she felt somebody shaking her…_

"Em" Will paused "it's time for us to go in" he replied quietly.

"S-Sorry" Emma paused and looked sheepish "I guess I dozed off" she replied embarrassed as she got up and walked alongside Will towards the entrance

"Oh and the sandwich" Will replied "Best one I have ever had" he grinned as Emma slightly blushed as they entered the auditorium

And done, Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be around the same time as the events in Acafellas and even though it won't involve the Acafellas it will involve Will getting advice from Emma on the glee kids kicking him out of Glee club to get Dakota Stanley and maybe another plot line if I can think of anything else. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out as quickly as I can. I really enjoyed your last reviews and I am glad that a few of you are enjoying this fic.


	3. Departures and football games

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter three of my only love. This concentrates on the events in Acafellas and Preggers but with a twist. And thanks everyone that has reviewed so far.

My only love

Chapter three: Departures and football games

"Hey Em" Will replies as he sits himself down in Emma`s office. Emma turned around surprised and removed her gloves as she was dusting a plant

"What`s wrong Will?" Emma said concerned as she sat down opposite her friend

"The glee kids think that my chorography isn't the best so they have decided that they want someone better" Will sighed placing his head on the desk as Emma glanced at him sympathetically

"But you're still the coach?" she glanced at him as he nodded

"Just not for chorography" he explained

"Well maybe they will change their minds. Kids sometimes need a change but when they realise the grass is greener on the other side they will come back" Emma explained back as Will nodded

"Thanks Em. You really know what to say". Their eyes darted towards one another as the bell rang

"Shoot I better get to Spanish." Will replied as Emma nodded. Will then left the office and Emma gave a small smile before going back to dusting her plant making sure to keep her gloves on

(It was a few weeks since Will had entered Emma`s office to ask her advice over the Glee club and in the meantime the kids had seen sense and got rid of the chorographer they had gotten. Now Will was back in charge however now he had another problem to unload on Emma)

"Quinn Fabray is pregnant" Will said flatly

"How. What" Emma trailed off her eyes wide

"Finn told me. Actually he came to me crying and I didn't know what to do. Eventually I hugged him and then took him out to lunch where we had a conversation but honestly Em I don't know what I should do. He says Quinn won't have an abortion as she is an Christian but two kids I don't know" Will trailed off

"Well what about" Emma thought for a moment before reaching down and handing Will a pamphlet

"So you're not ready to raise children yet" he read out loud before glancing at Emma confused

"Adoption" Emma explained "Quinn can give the baby to someone she feels is suitable and then she can carry on with her life if she feels that is the right choice. She still might want to keep the baby though" She paused for a moment before Will glanced up at her again

"No I'll pass this pamphlet onto Finn. Thanks Emma" he smiled again "I don't know what I would do without you

"I`m sure you would think of something" Emma replied before Will placed his hand on his

"No I don't think I would" he replied. The pair glanced at each other again before the bell rang again. Will muttered his apologies and left while Emma sighed under her breath. When was she ever going the chance to tell Will how she really felt

(All the students and teachers were now sat in the stands watching the McKinley football team play which included Finn, Puck and Kurt who had recently joined the football team. Will blew on his fingers to keep himself warm and was surprised to see Emma stand next to him)

"Hey Em" Will grinned "I didn't think football was your thing"

"It`s not" Emma admitted "But I do like to support the students. And I heard you were going to be here so I would see at least one friendly face"

"Well I`m honoured" Will grinned as Emma blushed "Go Titans!" he exclaimed as Emma slightly laughed, suddenly a loud cheer went up as McKinley scored another touchdown. However they were still a long way behind

"I heard what you did with the footballers in Glee club" Emma glanced at Will who shrugged sharply.

"It was all Kurt`s idea" he said "It was his idea to do single ladies. Hopefully it works we could do with a win" Suddenly Will glanced down at the pitch as Shannon looked into the stands and Will nodded at his friend. Shannon then blew her whistle and all the boys huddled together. Suddenly they broke from the huddle and then Beyoncé's single ladies started to play. Emma and Will hopped up and down as the music played while the players on the other team looked confused. Suddenly the McKinley team broke and Finn scored a touchdown. Everyone started to scream and shout and then all of a sudden Emma and Will hugged one another. They grinned at one another and then Emma let herself go

"S-Sorry" she whispered

"I`m not" Will smiled and he hugged her again as Kurt kicked the drop goal that won McKinley the match "I like you Emma, but maybe we should wait until we are somewhere a bit more quieter to discuss this. Say Monday in your office?" he glanced up at Emma who nodded and gave a faint smile. Both knew they were on the right path to their true feelings but just had to wait a little bit longer before they gave themselves completely. But when the time came they would know.

And done. Sorry if that wasn't very good I just needed to get another chapter out and this was the best I could do. I can only apologise for that but as they say something is always better than nothing so I suppose that's true in this situation. Next chapter will focus on April coming into the picture and Emma showing her true colours and feelings. Don't worry everything will be ok. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up as quickly as I can. Might not be next week depending on my hospital appointment but I will try.


	4. Old flames and revelations

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

So sorry about the long wait I had my injection then I found out I lost my job plus ive been a bit down but I`m back now and hopefully the next chapter should be a lot quicker than this one. This chapter focuses around the events in The Rhodes not taken but with my own twist

My only love

Chapter four: Old flames and revelations

(It was Monday morning and Emma was walking down the hallway of McKinley practising what she was going to say to Will at their meeting they had arranged)

"Hi Will. Look I know it's a bit sudden but I have never felt like this about anyone and well. No he will think I`m stupid!" Emma spoke to herself as she wiped her hands and then knocked once on Will`s office door. There was no answer so Emma, after wiping the door handle down, opened it. There sat opposite Will sat a petite blonde headed woman, from afar looked pretty but as Emma came closer could see it was just for show

"Oh Will I didn't know…" she trailed off as Will turned his head around and shook her head

"Em no no this is April she`s an old friend we both attended McKinley together and we were in the Glee club together. We got talking over the weekend and I asked her to come in to speak to the kids. Just wait a moment" Emma nodded as Will turned to April, spoke a few moments and then the petite blonde stood up

"I'll see you later Will" she smiled as she turned and walked out of the office. Will smiled softly but however couldn't see the look on Emma`s face

"She seems nice…" Emma said quietly

"Emma April Rhodes was a goddess!" Will exclaimed "She never noticed me though because I was younger than she was but maybe this is now my time. I completely forgot about our meeting!" he exclaimed but Emma shook her head

"N-No April is probably good for the club. Don't worry about it. And what I was going to say was just that I thought the kids could do with some practise for Sectionals so I booked a slot this Friday for an invitational. Will?" Emma paused knowing that Will was staring into space

"That sounds great Em" Will replied. "No really that does. I'll tell the kids later on and we will get practising. I really do appreciate your help"

"Will just don't let April distract you from the club that's all, I better get going before the first bell rings" Emma replied as she got up out of her seat and made her way out of the office. What Will didn't know however was that her heart was breaking in two as her feelings from the hug came flooding back to her. All she knew was that Will saw her as a friend

"Honestly Shan that April Rhodes is a nightmare!". First she manages to get Tina and Mercedes shop lifting then she invites the footballers" Emma raised her eyebrow to the football coach who gave a sharp shrug "Into the locker room to do god knows what and then Kurt threw up on my shoes."

"Well Will is a single man you know. He can do what he wants. You aren't jealous are you?" Shannon cocked her eyebrow again and Emma slightly blushed

"No!" she exclaimed and Shannon shook her head "Well I mean he is cute but…" she trailed off as she knew Shannon wasn't believing her story "Ok then I do" she replied "But while she is around I have no chance" she said softly

"Why don't you invite him to the invitational" Shannon said softly. Emma was about to answer when Will came into the room whistling and looking happy with himself

"Hey Em hey Shan" Will replied sitting opposite his two friends

"I`m just going to go and work on some football plays" Shannon trailed off as she crumpled up her bag and walked away from her two friends

"Em look. I know you don't like April but she is making the Glee club a much better place!" Will exclaims "She is working with the kids and making sure…"

"Will she taught Mercedes and Tina how to shoplift she made sure Kurt had enough alcohol, which to be honest you can hear her coming a mile away there is enough bottles in her bag, and she is teaching the footballers "Emma shook her head "Just as a friend make sure you are doing the right thing" she explained as she picked up her bag and walked away from the table leaving Will deep in thought

(The invitational had ended and Will was pacing outside the auditorium. April had now left after Will had managed to have a word with her about her drinking and the invitational had gone off without a hitch. However he hadn't seen Emma and he missed her being there. However he looked up and saw a shade of red hair coming from the direction of the auditorium)

"Emma!" Will exclaimed as he walked towards his friend

"April gone then?" She said softly as Will nodded "I saw the kids you know. They were great" she smiled softly

"Yeah she erm I couldn't trust her around the kids. Plus I realised something. I can't be without you in my life. So I wanted to give you this" Will murmured as he leant across Emma and planted a soft kiss on her lips as he leant back Emma grinning

"Meet me in the faculty lounge Monday. We can carry on from there" Will replied as he walked away Emma placing one hand on her lips and not believing that happened

And there you go sorry if it was a bit rushed and a bit rubbish I`m trying to get back into the swing of things writing wise and I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and please don't forget to review, the next chapter should be out soon and will concentrate on the events of Vitamin D but again with my twist.


	5. Compettion time!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Again apologies for the long wait. I guess I haven't really been in the mood to write but hopefully I will be now. This chapter focuses on some of the events in Vitamin D but again with my own twist on things.

My only love

Chapter five: Competition time!

(Emma sucked in a breath as she waited outside Will`s apartment. This was the first date that the pair had since they had kissed and Will thought maybe having it in a relaxed place would make Emma less nervous. Smoothing her skirt down she got out of her car and knocked once on the door. Will promptly answered dressed in a black vest, buttoned down white shirt and jeans)

"Hey Emma. Wow you look" he paused as Emma slightly blushed

"This" she paused "I only threw something on after work"

"Well I love it" Will grinned "Can I take your coat?" he paused and Emma nodded as Will slipped the pale red jacket off Emma`s shoulders and Emma entered Will`s living area looking around the room

"Chicken ok for dinner?" Will poked his head in from the kitchen and Emma smiled

"My favourite" she replied and Will looked relieved

"Really. Mine too" they shared a smile and then Will returned to the tiny kitchen. Emma then walked into the dining area and Will returned with the chicken and a bowl of rice

"Would you like wine?" Will glanced at Emma who shook her head

"Oh of course you're driving" Will looked embarrassed and Emma smiled at his embarrassment

"Normally I would but with being a school night" Emma replied and Will nodded. "For the kids" she added on

"Of course for the kids" Will replied "Is water ok?" he added and Emma nodded. Will then returned with a bottle of water and poured some into Emma`s glass.

"Apart from us having a date I have a favour to ask" Will replied as the pair tucked into their chicken "I`m worried about the glee club. They seem so distracted and since we found out our competition for Sectionals they haven't been at the club. They seem as if they have won already and they haven't"

"That`s not good" Emma shook her head "Well what about a competition. Boys vs. girls and whoever wins gets a prize. That would put their competitive spirit ready for Sectionals and also teenagers like to win something"

"Emma you're a genus!" Will exclaimed grabbing hold of her hand as she blushed

"Maybe not that" she paused as Will stared at her

"Would you also be the celebrity judge? Nobody else cares about these kids as much as you do and you know them inside out as well. Please" Will begged and Emma gave a small smile. Sometimes those puppy dog smiles made her go weak at the knees

"Ok" she replied and Will grinned. Picking up the plates he moved across to Emma`s chair and placed a kiss on her head

"You're the best" he replied as he headed into the kitchen to start the washing up. Emma started to feel quite light headed and she hadn't had any alcohol so she couldn't blame it on the drink. Maybe this was what being turned on felt like she thought to herself

"Miss Pillsbury?" Quinn poked her head into the guidance counsellor's office "Can I have a word?"

"Sure Quinn" Emma smiled at the blonde Cheerio who came into her office

"I just wanted to say that pamphlet that you gave me about adoption really helped me. I do think I am going to look into adoption. I can`t tell my mom and dad I`m pregnant and whoever gets the baby will give it a loving home" Quinn added on

"Just make sure that you think it through first Quinn" Emma warned Quinn who nodded

"In a way though I wish Mr Schue could adopt my baby. I mean that sounds really unprofessional and he probably couldn't teacher to student but he cares about us kids so much and he would be a good dad. Sorry I` m rambling. Pregnancy hormones" Quinn gave a small smile "Anyway I better get going. The girls are going to practise our routine. Thanks for listening Miss P" Quinn replied as she left the office however her words had given Emma food for thought

"Me and Miss Pillsbury thought that you were both amazing and so therefore you both win!" Will grinned

"What was the prize going to be exactly" Santana rolled her eyes

"Well we thought maybe you could both do a song at Sectionals?" Emma glanced at the kids as Santana rolled her eyes however the pair was interrupted by the bell ringing. The kids then left the choir room leaving Will and Emma alone

"I wanted to ask. Would you mind if we didn't tell the kids about our relationship till after Sectionals." Will glanced at Emma who shook her head

"No not at all. You said it yourself the kids have enough distractions without telling them about our relationship" Emma gave a soft smile towards Will "Quinn came to see me actually. She has decided she wants her baby to be adopted so I am going to see about sorting her out with some families"

"She`s lucky to have you in her corner. Especially as her family life isn't really up to much at the moment" Will pulled a face "Do you fancy going to Breadstix for dinner?" he glanced at Emma who nodded

"Sure" she replied as she linked arms with Will who locked the choir room up and the pair headed out of school to spend some time alone at the local restaurant. However what they didn't know was that Sue was plotting to ruin their professional relationship with the Glee club. They would soon find out the next day however.

And done. The next chapter will be my own take on Throwdown and so therefore that was what the ending was hinting at. I don't know yet what my take on mash up will be but I`m sure I will think of something. Anyway please review and I'll try and update as quickly as I can. I know that the timing isn't quite right at the moment for us wemma fans to fan fic write but I promise you I haven't forgotten about us it's just a little hard at the moment. But I`m still here and I'll try updating as much as I can.


	6. Devious crimes

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hi and onto the sixth chapter of my only love. Sorry about the long wait

My only love

Chapter six: Devious crimes

"If what you are saying is true Sue that Miss Pillsbury cannot be a judge. Professional and personal relationships cannot be shown in the work place" Figgins replied sitting back in his chair as Sue glanced at the principal

"Of course it's true. I spotted them myself acting all lovey dovey in the faculty lounge. But if you don't want to believe me I recorded them on my IPhone" Sue pressed a button on her phone and soon a video of Will and Emma sat in the faculty lounge giggling with one another and looking at one another fondly. The video was then switched off

"Well I did believe you Sue but now we have video evidence.." Figgins trailed off as Sue glared at the principal "I will send Miss Pillsbury and Schue into my office and inform them"

"You do that Figgy" Sue smirked as she got up and made her way out of the office. Figgins sighed as he pressed a few numbers then a few moments later Will and Emma both arrived, Will from his Spanish class and Emma from her office

"You wanted to see us Figgins" Will paused as he sat in one of the chairs

"Yes Schue" Figgins replied "I have reason to believe you want Miss Pillsbury to be the co coach of the Glee club"

"Y-Yes" Will nodded "I believe that the glee club needs a female touch. And she knows the students well"

"I would have accepted that but someone has told me that you are having a private relationship. I don't condone work place relationships but not when you are working together too in the same room. So I have to say the answer is no" Figgins glanced at the pair

"Yes we are in a relationship but if we manage to keep things to a minimum in front of the students. I don't see how that would affect things" Will pleaded with the older male

"I'm sorry Schue the answer is no. However I do think that your idea to have a female figure is a good idea. So I will be conducting interviews and let you know" Thanking Figgins the pair left the office

"That is so unfair!" Emma complained but Will shook his head sharply

"Figgins has the final word. Although I don't know who could have told about our relationship. We have always tried to be discreet" Will mused

"Well whoever you get in I hope Figgins knows what he is doing" Emma started to panic frantically.

"No other girl is going to be good enough apart from you" Will smiled as Emma slightly blushed "Now we better get back to class" Emma nodded as linking hands the pair made their way back to Emma`s office. After all there was no use in hiding it from the rest of the school anymore

"Sue?" Emma said puzzled "She`s the new co coach. "

"Figgins says she was the only one of the interviews who had any form of winning but to me I think she has something against him. And I bet she`s the one who told him about us" Will shook his head

"Will you don't know that" Emma glanced at him "I know Sue hates you"

"Anyway she has now split the group into two and took everyone barring Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Puck and Finn. Says the other are ethnic minorities or something. She wants us to sing a song Friday against them" Will rolled his eyes "Honestly Em I don't know why she hates me so much"

"Well don't let it bother you. Just think about our date Friday night" Emma smiled

"Your right I know. It's just I know Sue is trying to use these kids to get between me and her and I`m afraid it's working" Will put his hands in his hair then looked up to see Emma staring at him

"Come here" she whispered and leant across and gave him a soft kiss. The kiss would have gotten more passionate if there wasn't a knock on the door and Quinn standing there

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed as Emma and Will jumped back "Have I come at a bad time" the Cheerio said puzzled

"N-No Quinn Mr Schue was just leaving" Emma smiled brightly. Quinn nodded but didn't look convinced as she entered the office and Will left it

"So Quinn what do you need me for?" Emma smiled brightly as Quinn got out her bag some adoption forms and Emma started to look through them

"So Sue walked" Emma replied with a sharp smile.

"Yep" Will nodded "Seems she wasn't really into all the jazz hands and all the happy Broadway songs we sing. So now I`m back to square one"

"Maybe you don't need a female coach" Emma replied as Will glanced at her puzzled "Maybe I could just keep an eye on the Glee kids through their appointments and through the school. That way we could keep dating and you don't need someone else in the choir room. Who knows who you might get?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Will nodded as he took a sip of his beer "How is Quinn?" He had found out that Sue had found out that Quinn was pregnant but wasn't kicking her off the Cheerio's just yet

"Not good" Emma shook her head "I pencilled an appointment in for her to see how she is. Hopefully the Glee kids can help her and get her through this" Will nodded as they waited for their food. Somehow they both seemed to have problems but with one another they knew they could get through it themselves. Somehow in their lives they were both waiting for one another and through the stormy waters they knew they could weather things together.

And done now the next chapter will be centred around the events in Mash up but I haven't quite decided how those events will work in this timeline. Also I am going for my hospital visit tomorrow and also going on holiday in a week so won't have much time then to write. Hopefully when I get home I will have thought of something and will be able to start again writing. Anyway please review and like I said I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	7. Slushies and surprises

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter seven this focuses on the events of Mash up but as with my fic there is a twist. Enjoy!

My only love

Chapter seven: Slushies and surprises

"Hey Shannon" Will grinned at his best friend as he entered the faculty lounge. Emma was busy with a student in her office so Will had to eat his lunch in the faculty lounge. But Shannon was always there

"Come and sit here! " Shannon grinned pointing to a seat opposite from her. "Emma not with you?" she replied as she bit some more chicken. Will shook his head getting out his own sandwich which was always peanut butter and jelly

"Got lots of appointments" he explained as he gave a faint smile something which Shannon noticed

"You got it bad huh" she smiled softly "Next we will know wedding bells will be ringing" Will shook his head sharply

"One step at a time Shan she hasn't moved in yet" he replied "But soon" he nodded and Shannon pounced

"You're gonna ask her to move in" she smirked "Smooth Schuester" she grinned pounding the table as she did so and Will blushed slightly

"Maybe" he replied and Shannon knew she shouldn't push the situation any further. She asked about the Glee kids and soon the conversation got to the football team

"It's a shame that the Tuesday practise can't be put aside but me and the boys have a big game coming up soon" Shannon pursed her lips and gave a sigh.

"Maybe I could have a word with Finn. He is the co-captain after all" Will added and Shannon nodded. She was about to add more when a loud squeal came from the corridor outside the faculty lounge

"That sounded like Emma!" Will exclaimed getting up and running outside the faculty lounge outside the corridor. Sure enough Emma was crouched on the ground while Quinn and Finn, who looked as if they were wearing some sort of sunglasses, stood next to her

"What happened?" Will exclaimed pushing past Finn to tend to Emma

"Mr Schue we are so sorry I think it's meant for me and Quinn but Miss Pillsbury got in the way" Finn replied. The group soon parted as Will managed to get Emma to the nearest staff toilet and lifted her red head over the basin managing to get most of the red slushie out of her eyes and hair He then found a towel and gave it to her

"Thanks" Emma said quietly glancing at Will "I feel ashamed that you had to come and save me from a slushie. But I supposed I haven't had one before so…"

"Well I have heard from the kids that they hurt like a bitch….. Wait you haven't been hit before" Will paused and Emma shook her head

"I`m new and at my last school they didn't go around throwing these iceberg drinks around" she replied. Will paused and realised that he had never been hit with one before.

"Come on let's go to the staff room and have something to eat before next period" he gave a soft smile as the pair left the toilet. Although this had made Will`s decision about moving in with Emma just a little bit easier. He was just glad that he was there to save her as he didn't know what she would have done if he wasn't at the school. He placed an arm around her as they entered the faculty lounge and Will went to get some food

"So Quinn has now been kicked off the Cheerios now thanks to Sue" Emma shook her head as she studied the menu "Will you look" she gasped as Will nodded

"The kids found out that I have never been slushied so they all ganged up on me and they decided to all slushie me. I`m still finding ice in my hair" Will sighed as Emma gave a faint giggle but decided not to take it any further

"Yeah she mentioned something about Sue kicking her off. Wait till I have a word with her. I thought she was turning a new leaf" Will replied

"Sue?" Emma looked puzzled

"Yeah she was going out with Rod Remington until she found out he was just using her. So now we are back to the old Sue. Shame me and her were starting to become good friends" Will replied. Just then the waiter arrived and they gave him their orders

"So Sectionals" Emma gave a soft smile "And don't say you are nervous or nothing because you will walk it. I know you will, you and the kids have such a strong bond

"And you will be there?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded taking a sip of her drink

"Of course" she smiled. A buzz filled the air as the pair glanced at one another and then Will grabbed Emma`s hand tightly.

"Will you move in with me" he said quickly "I know we have only been dating for a couple of months but you practically live at my apartment anyway and well I know that I`m not the cleanest person but" he was stopped with Emma kissing him softly and a small smile on her face

"I would love to move in with you" she said sincerely. Will was about to kiss her back when their food came however there would be more time for kissing when they came back to their apartment. Tonight was a new chapter in their lives with hopefully much more to come and also with the kids through their respective competitions. But tomorrow was another day and all they wanted to do now was to enjoy the moment and to enjoy their meal and to what came next when they returned home.

And done. The next chapter will concentrate on the events in ballad slightly skipping wheels as there wasn't even much Will events in the real episode to focus on so we shall skip that episode. And hopefully the wait for that chapter won't be as long as I don't have any more holidays to go on and no appointments either, but if there is a break I apologise and hopefully the break won't be too long and that you all understand, Also a question I was going to stop after Sectionals but I can carry onto the end of season one if you want but only if you want me too. I won't mind if you don't.


	8. Crushes and confrontations

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter eight of my only love. This concentrates on the events in Ballad but as always with a twist. Enjoy!

My only love

Chapter eight: Crushes and confrontations

"Hey Em" Will grinned at his girlfriend as he entered her office. Granted he had only seen her this morning when she woke up next to him in their bed but this was the first time they had seen each other at school.

"You look stressed" Emma commented

"Two words. Rachel Berry" Will shook his head as he sat opposite Emma

"Let me guess. She wants the solo" Emma gave a small smile. It was so easy to read Rachel but Will shook his head

"Worse. She has a crush on me" Will sighed as Emma grinned and Will looked confused

"I can't blame her. You are the most crushworthy teacher in the school. How bad is it" Emma glanced at Will

"It's got to the gift buying stage" Will explained showing Emma a tie with gold stars "I gave the kids an assignment to sing ballads to a partner and Matt was out ill so Rachel said she would sing with me and she suggested Endless love. Next thing I knew she was chasing me nearly around the piano" he shook his head holding his hands in his curls "I thought you could maybe help" he glanced at Emma helplessly

"I can try" Emma replied "But maybe it won't do any good. Bring her in and I can question her" Will gave a grin and kissed Emma softly on the lips

"You're the best" he replied gratefully ""I mean I can understand Rachel`s motives but I just want her to nip this in the bud before…"

"Before what. She comes round to our apartment and starts cooking and cleaning" Emma gave a small smile

"Don't joke" Will sighed and Emma smiled back just as the bell rang. Will then left the office to go back to class and Emma made a mental note to book an appointment for Rachel to see her

"Miss Pillsbury?" Rachel poked her head into the office

"Ah hello Rachel" Emma gave a smile "Come and sit down" Rachel padded into the office and sat opposite Emma

"Mr Schue said you wanted to see me. About the crush I seem to have on him. Although I don't understand what it has to do with you" Rachel crossed her arms and looked defiant

"Not so much the crush but just to make sure you know that" Emma paused and wondered how to phrase what she was going to say that Will was too old for Rachel and that he would probably never show the feelings Rachel was holding. She tapped a pencil and started to say something

"Before I start I just want to say that I think me and Mr Schuester have made a connection. And that I think that he does like me" Rachel started to say but was interrupted by Will entering the office

"Emma I" he started to say but was startled to see Rachel there. Even if he knew Rachel was coming for an appointment he didn't think it would be so soon. Emma smiled brightly and glanced at Will however he froze and stopped what he was saying "I'll come back later" he replied as he closed the door to the office. The crush had suddenly disappeared from Rachel`s mind

"That`s why I was sent for. Because you like him" she whispered

"Rachel that's not what I mean…" Emma replied but was interrupted by Rachel

"Don't worry I have no interest now. I actually have some songs that might help you win him over. Let me check" she smiled digging into her bag

"Rachel we are actually dating" Emma stopped then realised what she had just said mentally slapped herself. Rachel looked up from the floor grinning

"We didn't tell you till before Sectionals just in case it put you off your stride. But please don't tell any of the other members. Just in case" Emma begged and Rachel nodded

"I won't. I am so pleased for you both!" she exclaimed "I just wish I had someone who thought of me that way" she said wistfully

"Rachel one day there will be that guy for you and he will love everything that you hate about yourself. These will be the things he loves the most" Emma gave a small smile to Rachel who nodded walking out of the office leaving Emma slightly bemused. The truth was now out there but with Rachel now knowing for how long would they be able to keep their relationship a secret from the other students

"I`m sorry for telling Rachel. It just came out" Emma murmured snuggling up next to Will on the sofa

"I guess it had to come out one day. Just hope Rachel keeps it a secret. At least her crush has now disappeared" Will replied

"I suppose" Emma replied as Will glanced at his girlfriend

"Em" he commented "Quinn came to glee club today in tears her mom and dad have kicked her out because Finn let slip about the baby"

"That`s awful!" Emma exclaimed. "Poor Quinn" she replied "Does she have anywhere to stop?"

"That`s what I was going to ask. I know it's usually against teacher student rules but Figgins doesn't mind and it would only be a few days. Can Quinn stop here for a few days until she gets herself sorted" Will looked guilty at Emma who glanced down at the ground for a few moments and then nodded

"Only for a few days though. My routine gets messed up otherwise" she smiled. Will then engulfed Emma into a hug and the pair stayed there for a few seconds. Everything was finally working out well in their little world but for how much longer would that work

And done. Next chapter will be focusing on the events in Mattress and since there won't be any focus on Terri what event will there be for Will not being able to go to Sectionals. And I have thought about it and I am going to carry on till the end of season one and then if I can make it work maybe season two but that will be a little bit more difficult. But review anyway and I should have the next chapter done as soon as possible. I appreciate all of your reviews and thank you for them.


	9. Disruption to sectionals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 9 of my only love. This focuses on the events in Mattress but as usual there is a twist. Enjoy

My only love

Chapter 9: Disruption to sectionals

"Hey" Will smiled at Emma as she exited the bedroom "Excited for school pictures today" Emma screwed up her face and shook her head

"How can you be nobody ever gets a good picture on those things" Emma frowned sitting at the kitchen table and pouring herself some orange juice "Why are you?" she glanced at Will who also shook his head

"N-No your right. I'm just excited for sectionals that's all it's the kid's first competition and I can't wait for you to see them. They have worked so hard" he said excitedly and Emma gave a small smile to her boyfriend. He looked so cute whenever he got excited about Glee club or the kids and Emma acknowledged that by leaning over the table and giving him a soft kiss. However this was interrupted by Quinn slightly coughing, stood at the spare room door dressed in a white dress that just showed her baby bump and Emma and Will jumped apart

"Don't worry I worked out you were together when Mr Schue said you were living together and since I thought with the way you act at school it isn't friendly living together" Quinn gave a small smile as she sat next to Will at the kitchen table "Don't worry I won't blow your secret. I know how much winning sectionals means to you Mr Schue and how long you want to keep things a secret" she smiled.

"Thanks Quinn" Emma said softly pushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes

"I mean we are going to tell the rest of them after sectionals" Will started to say

"Some others know?" Quinn remarked

"Rachel….. kinda worked it out when Mr Schue interrupted an office session. She is the only one though who knows" Emma added as Quinn slowly nodded

"I suppose that doesn't come as a shock" she gave a small smile. Just then the phone rang and Will jumped up to answer it and then returned his face white

"That was Sue. Apparently she knows about us taking Quinn in for a few days and apparently that`s against the school rules. So she has booked an appointment with Figgins and me" Will sighed as Emma placed an arm around him

"Mr Schue I can go if you want. If it's going to cost you your job" Quinn started to say

"No I don't think it will come down to that but I shall have to see what Figgins has to say" Will shook his head. Quinn then stood up deciding to make her own way to school but Emma made her own way to Will`s car. She gave Will one final squeeze of his hand before the duo set off

"Where is Mr Schue?" Finn said puzzled sat by the drums as Rachel paced around the room

"I don't know Finn and I really need to know because I have three solos I need to get down pat" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn, sitting on one of the chairs in the choir room sat deep in thought

"What`s up Quinn. You seem quiet" Santana commented "Oh wait it's because you're still pissed at me for sexting Puck" she smirked as Quinn stood up her eyes blazing with anger

"No it's not Santana. It's because I may be the cause that Mr Schue isn't here!" she then realised that she could be blowing Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury's secret and snapped her mouth shut. However the damage was done

"Why…" Kurt trailed confused

"Because Mr Schue let me stop there the other night" Quinn explained. Hushes went round the choir room

"That doesn't make any sense though!" Rachel exclaimed crossing her arms "How can he do that when he and Miss Pillsbury are in a relationship!" Now it was the choir room`s turn to exclaim however this time it was a gossipy whisper

"Thanks Berry!" Quinn exclaimed angrily "I was trying to keep it a secret and thought that would be the easiest way. Now it looks as if I have made things a whole lot worse thanks to you. Well I can come out with it. Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury are in a relationship and they arranged for me to stop for a few days when my mom and dad kicked me out. But Coach Sylvester found out and that's the reason why Mr Schue is late" tears came to Quinn`s eyes but she didn't want to see the group to see her cry

"That`s a real nice thing Mr Schue and Miss P did" Finn replied a smile coming to his face

"So what happens now…" Mercedes trailed off but then the choir door opened and Will appeared in the choir room and walked over to the group

"Mr Schue we know your secret. Berry let it out of the hat" Santana shook her head

"But it's a real nice thing you are doing for Quinn" Artie added with Finn adding a nod

"Well Figgins has said that because I let a underage student into my apartment that I am suspended for the time being and therefore I can't take you guys to Sectionals" A hush filled the room as some of the kids looked at Will in fear "However I am happy to inform you that Miss Pillsbury will be your chaperone. I know that things are going to be difficult but I know that you can do it. I have faith in you guys" a small smile glanced on Will`s face as the group started by Rachel and Finn embraced their leader. They knew it was going to be difficult but Will knew they could win Sectionals and take the next step to Regionals He gave a soft smile towards the choir room door where he could see Emma`s face at the window and she gave a soft smile towards him and Will knew that everything would be ok while Emma was by his side. He gave a soft smile back and then concentrated on the embrace that the kids were sending him knowing that they were on his side and that they would be.

And done. The next chapter will be set around the events in Sectionals. As usual please review and I should have the next chapter done as quickly as I can.


	10. Sectionals!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Sectionals time in my only love. Hope you enjoy and please review

My only love

Chapter ten: Sectionals!

"So you don't mind taking the kids to Sectionals?" Will looked concerned at Emma who just shook her head

"It's all Sue`s fault though" she complained "I mean we was doing Quinn a favour and she has to stick her" she was interrupted by Will softly kissing her "What is Quinn doing anyway?" she glanced at Will

"Stopping with Finn and his mom I think" Will sighed sitting back in the chair in Emma`s office who just nodded "I just hope they know what they are doing though" a small silence filled the air until they were interrupted by Tina bursting into Emma`s office

"M-Mr Schue" she stammered. Will knew something was up and after nodding to Emma the pair ran into the choir room where they spotted Finn and Puck both beating the crap out of one another. Will just dived into the scene pulling the two boys away from one another while Emma just stood there gobsmacked

"I thought you two were friends!" Will exclaimed angrily

"I was but then this punk decides to sleep with my girlfriend and get her pregnant. Don't deny it Puck Rachel told me everything!" Finn exclaimed

"What you believe Berry over me. Finn me and you have been bros since we were toddlers!" Puck exclaimed

"Well shall we see what Quinn has to say about it" Will glanced to the blonde Cheerio who looked at first her baby daddy and then what was going to be her ex boyfriend "Is it true Quinn?" Will said gently who nodded slowly her eyes filling with tears and then ran out of the choir room crying.

"I'll go and have a word with her" Emma said quietly walking out of the choir room as Finn just stood in the middle of the choir room, hands in fists as Kurt and Mercedes just stood in amazement at the taller boy

"Finn,,hey, what about a word" Will tried to reason with the younger boy but he shook his head pushing past Will and then pushing a chair over also stormed out of the choir room., Will glanced at Puck who was just stood to the side not knowing what to do. Will ran a hand through his hair and just sighed but knew if he was seen in the choir room he would be in worse trouble and decided to go and see how Quinn was with Emma

"Rachel just run through some songs ok" he whispered to the petite girl who nodded as Will walked out of the choir room and down to the guidance counsellor office where he was met by Emma

"Quinn seems to be ok now. Tearful but she says she will be ok for Sectionals" Emma gave a small soft smile

"On the subject of that I think we might be a member down. Finn has stormed off and I don't know where he has gone. I`m going to see if I can find him but if I don't.." Will`s face fell as he knew that his dream of winning a National trophy could be coming to a standstill at its first try. Emma placed her arms around him and gave him a hug and then Will decided to see if he could find Finn as Emma headed back into her office

"Will!" Emma`s delighted face poked itself into the choir room as Will sat by the piano "The kids won Will!" she exclaimed as she ran to her boyfriend and cupped his face "Even if the songs were stolen and that Finn turned up late" she shot a smile towards Will as she knew he was the reason Finn had come late "They won!" she repeated again placing the sectionals trophy on the ground

"But it won't matter if I can't be their teacher anymore" Will said sadly "Figgins said that he would get back to me today sometime but he hasn't yet…" there was a slight pause as there was a knock on the choir room door and Figgins poked his head in. Will then followed the principal into the corridor and into his office where Sue was also there

"William I have an apology to make. I have had young Quinn Fabray in my office who reassures me that the only reason she came to your apartment was that she has nowhere else to go. So I have no other choice but to reinstate you with a written warning" Figgins explained

"WHAT!" Sue exclaimed jumping to her feet and pointing her finger at Will "He let a student into his apartment without consulting the board. To me if anyone else did that they would be heavily punished"

"Sue enough!" Figgins growled "Haven't you had many of the Cheerio`s come to your condo without written permission. And Schue congratulations on the Sectionals win" the Asian gentleman gave a smile to Will who returned the smile and then returned back to the choir room hardly believing what he had just heard

"So" Emma paused as she heard Will enter the choir room again. This time it was Will`s turn to smile as he ran forward towards Emma and placed his lips on hers softly.

"I`m back Emma" he grinned "Quinn came herself and told Figgins the truth."

"That`s brilliant Will!" Emma exclaimed and the pair was about to kiss again when they were interrupted by the choir room door opening and the glee kids bursting into the room however when Emma and Will saw them they broke away from the kiss blushing heavily

"Don't break away on our account" Finn smirked and Emma blushed again. However Will kissed her again this time a lot more passionately as the kids cheered around their favourite two teachers. Things were finally right again and the group could now start to prepare for Regionals

And done!. Now because I am about to start a new job on Monday I don't know how long it will take me to get my writing sorted around it so I am taking a back seat on my writing. Hopefully it won't take very long but I thought this was a good time to stop the fic while I sort things out. But I will come back to it when I have time. Anyway please review and when I have time I will sort this fic out again and get back to it.


	11. Welcome back!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Next chapter of my only love. This focuses on some of the events in Hell-o but since this is my fic some of the events are slightly different. Enjoy!

My only love

Chapter eleven: Welcome back!

"So what happens now…" Will smiled lazily as they both sat in Emma`s office. It had been a few weeks since the kids had won sectionals and now they were hard at work on Regionals. However Will had sneaked away for a catch up with Emma

"I don't know" Emma gave a small smile "Maybe you could do this" she smiled leaning across and softly kissing Will "Or this" she sighed running his hands through his hair as Will slightly moaned

"I wish your office wasn't made of glass though" he murmured "Who knows who would be looking in" Emma pouted but knew her boyfriend was right

"So.." Emma paused tapping a pencil on the desk "Quinn?" she glanced at Will who sighed

"I THINK Mercedes is stopping with her since Finn won't have nothing to do with her but I did hear Puck saying he might be able to man up since he is the baby`s daddy" Will shook his head "Honestly Em it's a mess. If only one of us could have took her in but we can't" Will pulled a face and Emma slightly giggled

"Has she had any thought about what she wants to do when the baby comes?" Emma glanced at Will who shook his head

"You mentioned adoption though" Will glanced at Emma who nodded "Maybe she could come in and have another word with you" Emma nodded back

"You know when the time comes your are going to be a great dad" Emma smiled brightly and Will blushed. They haven't gotten that far down the road yet but Will knew it was in their pattern. But truth is known they haven't had sex yet but Will knew the time was near. He just wanted Emma to know she wasn't to be rushed

"Anyway I better get going. The kids will wonder where I am" Will shook his head

"Actually I think some of them are already there" Emma pointed to outside the studio where Rachel Berry was stood with a clipboard and an annoyed look on her face. Will nodded as if to tell Rachel he would be coming back in a minute and she scampered off quickly

"Honestly that girl" Emma shook her head but Will had an amused look on his face

"She is annoying but she does have talent. Anyway I need to get back" Will shot an apologetic look at Emma who gave a small smile but nodded at her papers, showing Will she also had work to get to, and Will headed out of the office to get back to his glee club who were hard at work prepping for Regionals

(Emma bustled herself around the apartment of her and Will`s making a meal when all of a sudden her cellphone started to ring. Emma ignored the phone but as it started to carry on ringing she knew she had to answer it so she picked up the phone)

"Sue?" she said puzzled "I didn't know you had my cellphone number?"

"I don't" came the smooth voice of the cheerleading coach "But I found it in Figgins desk drawer and well I just had to tell you something. You see I heard a rumour that your boy toy has been sneaking around at Carmel with the other glee club coach there. A woman" Sue`s snarky tones could be heard through the phone and Emma slightly gulped

"You're lying" the redhead snapped "Will is on his way home at the moment and I will ask him where he was. And you will be proved wrong!"

"Good luck with that" Sue replied as she hung up the phone and Emma just stood there her blood boiling but she knew she shouldn't let Sue wind her up like that. However she felt a little apprehensive when she heard the key in the door and heard Will enter the apartment

"Hey sweetie. Something smells good" Will grinned as he softly kissed Emma who smiled back.

"Where have you been?" Emma paused glancing at Will who looked confused but then nodded

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Finn caught me just as I was packing up in the choir room apparently he and Rachel have broken up again and that she`s going out with the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. So I just went up to Carmel and had a word with the choir director there." However Will`s words were going above Emma`s head

"So Sue was telling the truth" she said quietly "You were with another woman" Will`s eyes went wide and he couldn't believe what was coming out of the mouth of the woman that he loved

"W-what Emma no NOTHING is going on between me and Shelby. I just went to see her because of Rachel and Jessie and I left my phone at the school otherwise I would have rung you. You do believe me do you" Will looked confused and concerned and Emma paused for a moment before nodding and embracing Will

"I-m sorry" she whispered "I don't know what came over me" she whispered "I guess being left on my own for so long" she murmured before Will cupped her face in his hands and softly kissed her

"I am never going to leave you" he whispered "And you know that don't you" Emma nodded and Will gave a soft smile before softly kissing her again

"Now what about we eat that lovely meal that you made" he gave a sharp nod as Emma gave a laugh then the pair made their way back into the kitchen where they would talk about the day they had and then later on they might have some more alone time to themselves

And done. The next chapter will focus on the events in the power of Madonna but some of the events might be a little bit different if you know what you mean ^_^. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter done for next week. It might be done a little bit earlier if I get some more spare time but barring everything else I should have It done for next week. And again I should be carrying on after season one has finished but I might change my mind, you never know.


	12. Confession time!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 12 of my only love. This chapter concentrates on the events in the power of Madonna but again with a twist. Enjoy! . Also this chapter contains some things people might find disturbing

My only love

Ch 12: Confession time!

"And then Rachel came in and started asking things about when was the best time to have sex" Emma blushed. Will gave a small smile as he softly kissed his girlfriend's head

"Yeah she said something about that in the choir room as I was walking past. The other girls were complaining about the guys not treating them properly and then I heard Sue has got into some sort of Madonna frenzy so I said we should maybe use Madonna`s song in Glee club…." Will glanced at Emma who was looking blankly "Em?" he replied confused

"Huh oh sorry I am not happy with Sue at the moment after what happened the previous week with Shelby" Emma crossed her arms and glanced across at Will on her desk "I just don't trust her ok"

"Sue is Sue Em I know that Shannon knows that. Just let her be" Will let out a smile as Emma nodded but she didn't look convinced "Anyway I better get going Rachel and Finn have set something up in the choir room"

"But I thought she and Finn had broken up.." Emma said confused. Sometime she couldn't understand who was together and who had broken up

"Yes but Rachel said they can still work together for the sake of the club as co captains. So I better go before she shouts at me for spending time with you" Will laughed as he slipped off the desk and gave Emma another kiss. Emma glanced at Will as he walked past and gave a heavy sigh. Sometimes she just wanted to take him there and then but she was still a little bit cautious with other guys due to a previous relationship. She then proceeded to her desk to see if she could find some Madonna music to play and was surprised when her desk drawer was empty and then looked up to see a smirking Sue Sylvester

"Ah I wouldn't be looking in there if I was you" Sue shook her finger "I sneaked in last night and stole your cd, Seems as if you shouldn't be listening to Madonna because you don't possess the confidence in your previous relationship"

"How did you know that" Emma replied her eyes huge

"Ah call it female intuition. But yeah you don't deserve to listen to Madonna so I stole it. Seems a shame she has so many good songs. I'll be seeing you around Elma" Sue cocked an eyebrow as she strode out of Emma`s office leaving Emma slightly stunned. She wasn't really sure what to do should she tell Will or should she let Sue have her own way even though there was a chance she would tell Will anyway

"That was great Will" Emma gave a soft smile as she lay on the sofa "You make a mean chicken"

"I do my best" Will smiled as she took his and Emma`s plate and took them to the kitchen "So what should we do next. Should we watch a movie?" he glanced at Emma who was looking at the TV screen and then glanced back at Will who was standing next to the kitchen table plates in hand.

"No" Emma shook her head. Will looked at his girlfriend confused as she took one of his hands in hers "Will I have something I need to tell you and I have to admit I haven't been completely honest with you. Before I moved here I was in a relationship with someone and things were going quite well and like us we hadn't gone all the way yet. But one night he started to get quite forceful and if I hadn't got away he might have…" Emma stopped as she didn't want to say the words but Will knew what she meant. Taking Emma he embraced her and wiped a tear away from her eye as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Did you go to the police?" Will said fiercely. Emma shook her head slowly.

"No" she whispered "Nothing actually happened but knew then I had to get away so that's why I ran away to Lima. But maybe I should have…."she whispered looking down at the ground "I know I should have told you sooner but I was scared and I didn't know how you would react" she bit her lip looking at the carpet

"Please Emma you know how much I care about you. And you know about that other thing you know I wouldn't force you like that!" Will exclaimed as anger flashed into his eyes and Emma gave a soft smile. She knew he was right and she gave him a soft kiss while looking into his hazel eyes

"You know I might be ready soon" she whispered and Will did his best to hide a grin but failed

"Well like I said tell me when you are ready" he replied as he gave her another kiss this time a bit more forceful than the other one then the pair stopped.

"Sorry" Will whispered and Emma gave a soft laugh

"You're not like him" she replied "Your kind and gentle and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Will gave a soft smile as he stroked Emma`s red hair which made her go all funny inside. She had never felt like this before but Emma knew that she liked it.

"Thank you" she whispered as Will looked confused at what she was saying.

"What for" he replied

"Just for everything" she replied as Will gave a soft smile as the pair snuggled in their embrace while leaning against the sofa watching Desperately seeking Susan for Will`s Madonna assignment

And there you go. The next chapter will concentrate on the events in Home and even though that episode didn't have Emma in it, it will use April in a jealousy type situation with Emma that I thought I could use. And them doing the nasty will come sooner than later don't worry about that. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up a lot sooner as I lost my temp job today so I don't have a job at the moment so I have more free time to write again.


	13. Return of April

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter 13. This chapter will focus on the events in Home although from a different perspective from what happened in the episode. Enjoy!

My only love

Chapter 13: Return of April

"This is fun" Emma commented as the pair stood side by side at the roller rink as the kids skated around. Will nodded

"I just need to find the owner and ask if we can use it while the auditorium is being recommissoned" he pulled a face. Will was still angry with Sue and the trick she pulled

"I`m sure we will get it back soon" Will gave a smile and softly moved in towards Emma. As they were about to kiss they heard a

"William Schuester!" a loud voice was heard and Emma and Will turned around to see April Rhodes tottering towards them

"April?" Will looked shocked to see his friend and Emma slightly broke away from Will turning towards the blonde "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask what you are doing here?. And with?" she glanced at Emma screwing up her face kinda remembering the red head but through an haze of drink she wasn't sure

"Emma" Emma replied curtly "We are dating now" she replied placing an hand around Will`s shoulders

"Oh are you now. Good luck keeping a hold on this one if you know what I mean" April smirked. Emma frowned but Will also looked confused

"April stop teasing" Will laughed good natured and Emma hid a smile. She then frowned as she looked at her phone and realised she had received a text message. She went off to read it leaving Will and April alone

"So you own this place" Will looked impressed

"Kinda. Buddy my partner owns it but I help run the place." April nodded proud of herself

"Well I wanted to know if the kids could come and sing here while the auditorium is being recommissed. Also Sue won't let anyone in the auditorium so we have nowhere to go" Will looked sad

"Sure they can. I enjoy seeing the kids sing. And they can come in for half price too" April grinned

"Listen why don't you and Buddy come and have a meal with me and Emma next week." Will asked April

"Sure" April nodded then looked up as Emma walked up to the pair

"Sorry I just received a text message off my mom. My dad isn't very well and I need to go back home for a few days" she glanced at Will

"Should I come?" Will glanced at Emma who thought for a few moments and then shook her head

"It might be a bit awkward for a first meeting. Anyway you have the kids to contend with. I'll be fine" Emma replied

"That`s a shame because April and her guy Buddy were going to come round next week. But I suppose you can still come?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded but she wasn't sure if she felt the situation was right. Still April was an old friend of Will`s and she could trust him right

"Sorry I`m late. Buddy wasn't feeling very well and so I had to put him to bed" April apologised. Will looked confused "He`s 76 so" she gave a shrug as Will looked again at her his mouth open "Still I suppose you won't have to feel as much as a gooseberry if I`m on my own too. Oh and I brought my own wine too" she grinned

"April" Will started to say but was interrupted by April sitting on the sofa in the living area

"I like to test things out before I sleep on them" she informed Will

"Sleep?" Will looked confused

"I thought I might stop the night. Don't worry I won't do anything. Just sleep here and keep you company" April flashed a smile as Will looked confused but then nodded. All April was going to do was to crash on the sofa and that was it

"I suppose dinners ready" he sighed as he went into the dining area to serve up the food. After talking a bit about the Glee club and about old friends of theirs, Will glanced at his watch and realised what time it was but before bed he had to ring Emma up

"Hey sweetie" Emma smiled softly on the other end of the phone "My dad is so much better so I should be back at school by the end of the week. How are April and Buddy?"

"Good" Will nodded "We are just finishing up dessert as we speak and then they are going to go"

"Oh that`s good" Emma smiled "Listen my mom is calling me so I better go. I'll see you Friday and I love you Will"

"I love you too" Will nodded as he hung up and then returned to April although he felt a little bit guilty that he hadn't mentioned Buddy not coming but he knew Emma wouldn't feel as relieved as if she knew April was here on her own. Also Will felt bad for not mentioning the overnight stay but she could trust him. He returned to April who was bedding down on the sofa

"I'm going to bed now April. Hope you sleep well and don't make too much noise" Will replied

"Night" April nodded as Will made his way to the bedroom he and Emma shared and climbed into bed feeling weird that Emma wasn't there to lie next to him as he missed her body next to him. However what he didn't know was that Sue had booby trapped the house with cameras which she was planning to look at the day after and if there was anything untoward on them she was going to tell Emma. But however Will didn't know this as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

And done. This chapter will lead into the next one which will be a continuation of this one and Bad Reputation where obviously Sue will inform Emma but the events included won't have the same ending as this is my fic so obviously there has to be some sort of twist. I am going on vacation Sunday so won't be any updation for at least a week but I should get back to this fic quite quickly. I have decided to do the events in season 2 as well so I guess you are stuck with this fic for quite a while.


End file.
